


focus

by amidnightlove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Smut, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidnightlove/pseuds/amidnightlove
Summary: Obi-Wan’s morning meditation involves silence and quietness, necessary to achieve inner peace.It doesn’t involve an insatiable Anakin determined to distract him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 27
Kudos: 353





	focus

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the fluff and softness ♥

Obi-Wan left the warmth of their bed quietly, blindly grabbing whatever piece of clothing he found at the foot of the bed.

To his luck, it was his brown tunic. It was cool against his skin, but it was better than being naked.

Unlike Anakin, he disliked parading around their rooms naked all the time and always kept a tunic or robe close, just in case.

While he put it on, he contemplated Anakin sleep.

Anakin had hugged one of the pillows, an arm extended towards Obi-Wan’s side of the bed as if even in dreams, he wanted him near.

The sun was a mere suggestion in the sky, its rays entering through the blinds and highlighting the defined muscles of Anakin’s tanned back.

Obi-Wan resisted the impulse to return to the bed and back into his husband’s embrace; moving as quietly as possible to grab his meditation mat that he kept on their wardrobe.

It was a grey square thing so old and used that it yielded easily under his weight.

He knelt on it, his bare knees touching the soft material. He arranged the tunic and then closed his eyes.

He found it easy to keep his eyes closed, when his body still felt heavy from sleep, when he knew it was so early in the morning he could meditate for a short while and then maybe fall asleep again.

It wouldn’t be the first time he had done that; wake up early, meditate and then return to Anakin’s protective embrace.

Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to erase the persistent traces of sleep in his body and mind.

 _Focus_ , he told himself.

Taking a deep breath, he let his hands fall on his lap, taking in the clear and slightly cool morning air. He detected the traces of the vanilla candle he had lit the night before.

If he returned to the bed, he wouldn’t feel cold, Anakin’s warm arms waited for him.

He pursed his lips and wondered if the meditation was going to be one of those that took him a long time to settle into, when his mind raced.

He decided to start with a scan of his body, from head to toe, checking for his sensations.

His shoulders loosened, almost slumping. His arms and hands felt heavier with each intake of breath.

Obi-Wan took deep breaths, his stomach and lungs filling with air.

He spent what he felt was a long time just breathing, aware of how each breath was different from the last.

When he felt focused enough, he sorted out his feelings. He mostly felt sleepy, but that wasn’t a feeling, rather a sensation.

 _Happy_ , Obi-Wan decided, _content, relaxed._

All feelings that had doubled since he and Anakin had gotten together.

He allowed himself to feel all of them, the warmth and the joy, a gentle smile appearing on his face.

And then he sank into the Force, to a place where everything was life and light.

He sensed Anakin near him, a blazing torch, the brightest person he had ever met. A light that called to him, as familiar as his own; a lighthouse for his heart.

There were other people nearby, all muted and distant. Most of them slept, and their dimness reflected that.

He breathed in and out, focusing on the air he kept inhaling and expelling.

It was easier after that, to focus on meditating, on the here and now.

Meditation was part of his daily routine, though that didn’t always guarantee that it was going to be easy to do it, or that it would automatically relax him.

Obi-Wan kept doing it anyway, not letting his mind distract him. Whenever he felt his thoughts strayed, he gently guided himself back to his breath.

Once he felt relaxed enough, he called on the Force again and it answered him, truly descending into it, until it showed a world where everything was light and warmth. Peaceful.

Obi-Wan smiled gently.

That was why he always preferred to meditate in the morning, to carry that sense of peace throughout the day; to gather enough strength to face whatever came.

He kept drawing the air in and out of his body, expanding his lungs and abdomen.

Distantly, he felt a touch. Something touching between his legs, a warmness that had nothing to do with the Force.

He didn’t panic, recognizing the Force signature that was now behind him.

“Stay like this,” murmured Anakin in his ear. “Keep meditating.”

He wanted to complain – _You could not wait five more minutes?_ — but when the annoyance rose, he felt it and then released it.

The feeling changed quickly, when a very firm and slicked finger pushed into him.

Obi-Wan made a noise, something spreading his legs wider, and yet another hard and warm thing sliding under the tunic and wrapping itself around his torso, touching the warm soft skin of his belly.

“Anakin,” he breathed, not daring to open his eyes.

His focus slipped, the feelings of pleasure and happiness overlapping, because no matter how much he liked meditating, he liked Anakin’s attention best.

Anakin grunted, adding a second finger, and moving them, spreading him open.

“Focus,” said Anakin softly, placing a kiss on his neck.

Focus. Hadn’t he spent years being able to focus on his meditation? To be able to do in the middle of a battle, or when he was exhausted?

He had believed he could, but then Anakin added a third finger and started whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Obi-Wan tried to understand each word, while simultaneously focusing on his breath.

He realized he didn’t need to understand them, not when he was embraced by a sun; when he felt the waves of love, joy and contentment in the Force his husband sent.

He sank into them, sending his own. In his mind, in their bond, their love echoed.

He took another deep breath; his stomach and Anakin’s hand rising along with it.

The fingers in him vanished, but he felt something else. Multiple and simultaneous soft quick squeezes to his knees, ascending to his thighs.

Which was impossible, one arm was still around his middle and the other he didn’t have to guess where it was, not when he heard Anakin stroke himself.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan swallowed, his own hands attempting to touch something that wasn’t there. “You…”

His eyes were in darkness, but using the Force, he _saw_ the touches.

Gold flashes, invisible hands caressing his skin and moving closer to his cock.

Anakin was using the Force to touch him, with one arm keeping him steady.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Anakin whispered, nuzzling at the fine hairs of Obi-Wan’s nape. “I’ll fuck you like this.”

Obi-Wan nearly whimpered, his breath coming out in puffs. When he felt the tip of Anakin’s cock breach into him, he felt the movement in the Force; the broad and hot member push into him, a shining object entering him.

The invisible touch went to his nipples, pinching them until they became hard tips. They had never been sensitive, but Obi-Wan found that when the touch came through the Force it left him breathless.

Other touches went to his hair, caressing at his scalp, the back of his ear. One drew figures over his shoulders, descending down his arms, rubbing at his palms, tracing the freckles he had on his back.

Anakin rested his head over his shoulder, pushing into him until he rested completely inside.

Something strong closed around his cock and Obi-Wan thrusted into it, the unseen heat that held him.

“Anakin,” he whispered, resting his hand on top of the one at his stomach. When he twined their fingers, their marriage rings clinking softly against one another, Anakin started moving.

Even though it was a slow, almost lazy movement, Obi-Wan’s knees slid back and forth on the mat in tandem with Anakin’s thrusts.

The pleasure throughout his body intensified, the rhythm steady enough, that he found that even though he was being held and touched in every way, he could focus on his breathing again.

He took a deep breath and squeezed their hands, matching his intake of breath with Anakin’s deep and unhurried moves.

His thighs shook when the touch on his cock went tighter, calmly moving up and down his length and collecting pre-cum.

“Love you,” mumbled Anakin in his ear, his hair tickling him. His free hand held him by the hip, thumb rubbing circles.

He felt the love, he almost saw it envelop him; a wide net of warmth and happiness with a hint of possessiveness. It sent shivers down his spine.

“I love you too,” Obi-Wan replied in a whisper, opening his eyes and ditching the attempt at meditating.

He blinked, their bedroom cast in a soft glow. His body had begun to sweat, the tunic sticking to his back. Anakin’s breathing was as ragged as his.

He turned his head and kissed him, Anakin still moving in and out of him. In the morning light, he admired Anakin’s perfect face, the face he gazed at every morning and every night.

The way Anakin’s blue eyes shone and the small smile he gave, nearly made Obi-Wan want to never look away from him. Anakin’s face always expressed more than words could convey.

The hands on his nipples vanished, but the one on his cock remained.

There was no coordination between the cock moving in and out of him and the Force touches, Anakin just stroking him without any real rhythm.

Obi-Wan rested their foreheads together, moaning directly in his ear. Anakin didn’t seem to mind, treasuring each sound he got from him, his breath hitting him on the neck.

He rolled his hips up, his thighs tensing. “I’m going to…”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan planted a kiss on his cheek, scratching him with his beard. “Yes, inside of me.”

They were joined in every way, which meant that Obi-Wan was close too; his husband’s pleasure and his own reverberating on his body.

Anakin almost growled, speeding up his movements until he forgot about their lazy lovemaking and was truly fucking him.

Obi-Wan dug his short nails into the hand he was holding, using the other to hold the back of Anakin’s head and tug him for a short fast kiss.

Anakin’s moan got lost into the kiss, spilling inside of him with a deep thrust. Obi-Wan sagged against him, the cum coating his hole.

The unseen grip on his cock went tighter, squeezing at his leaking head and then down his throbbing length.

“Anakin, please,” he was seconds from literally taking the matter into his own hands.

Anakin kissed him on his neck, and still coming inside of him, joined the stroking motion with his real hand, until there were two hands touching him, all commanded by him.

The blinding pleasure overwhelmed him, and Obi-Wan threw his head back, coming in Anakin’s hand with a broken moan.

Anakin kept him on his lap, the hand over his middle hot and possessive and the other spreading the collected cum on Obi-Wan’s chest.

The other Force touches vanished, and Obi-Wan’s trembled with the aftershocks of his orgasm, of the finger drawing sticky figures on his body.

“Was your meditation good?” Anakin grinned, making him lift his head just to give him another kiss. He hadn’t pulled out yet, but he allowed him to wiggle more comfortably on his lap.

“My husband distracted me,” Obi-Wan replied, smiling softly at him.

Completely awake now, he took in the illuminated room, his rumpled tunic, Anakin’s naked body.

“But it was a good meditation,” he added, squeezing their hands. “And I have a good husband.”

“Only good?” Anakin almost pouted.

Obi-Wan smiled, his heart swelling with joy and love. “The best.”


End file.
